Confession nocture
by orlidom
Summary: bien.. je me suis dit qu'il etait temps de voire Sauron et Saroumane gentil... donc.. voila ce que ca a donner! cest parti d'un debats avec anhelo sur les faut mechant! enjoy!


bon voila ma premiere fic qui ne sois pas un RSP, j'espere que vous allez l'aprecier! ha oui.. j'ai oublier de presicer que cetai un one shot....

****

**Resumer:** bon je suis pas tres douée pour les resumer.. donc.. je voulais montrer que Sauron et Saroumane ne sont pas si mechant que ca finalement... 

**Disclamer:** tout les personages.... et lieu... ne mappartienne pas.. dite.. je peu pas un avoi un ou deux?? non.. bon okay...

**Confession nocture : tout le monde a besoin de tendresse**  


Saroumane était assis sur son trône et se morfondait sur son propre sort. Mais pourquoi faillait-il que tout le monde le croit méchant ? Gandalf venait de quitter le haut de sa tour sur le dos de l'aigle et Saroumane se sentait seul. Il scruta l'immense salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout était sombre et si immense devant lui. Savoir que Gandalf veillait sur lui le réconfortait et il pouvait bien dormir, mais il redoutait de s'endormir ce soir-là, sachant que personne ne veillerait sur lui du haut des airs. Soudain il entendit une voix grave marmonner un truc pour le moins étrange.  
  
_- Petit bébé..... Haaaaa tout mimi tout plein.... Des gros câlins !! Grommela la voix qui semblait être endormie.  
_  
_- Mais qui peut bien dire des ignominies pareilles ? Questionna Saroumane à lui-même ou plutôt à la voix endormie._  
  
Son regard se posa dès lors sur le Palantire.  
  
_- Ce peut-il que... non... cela n'est guère possible. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.  
_  
Il se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers le pilastre où se trouvait la boule pour l'heure opaque. Il souleva le drap noir de la boule de vision et constata que l'œil du grand Sauron était fermé. Il sommeillait très profondément, à un point tel qu'il en bavassait. Un sourire tendre se forma sur les lèvres de Saroumane au vu de son maître qui dormait et devait faire de beaux rêves. Mais soudain le même baratin retentit dans la pièce.  
  
_- Nounours d'ammuuurrrrr.... Ha oui, il est gentil le p'tit doudou... il veut des câlins de tonton Sauron ?  
_  
D'un geste attendrit, Saroumane posa délicatement sa main sur son maître, ou plutot sur la boule, comme s'il voulait entrer dans son rêve, se sentir en sécurité, rêver de jolies choses apaisantes et surtout de ne plus être seul. Il caressa finement le Palantire voulant de ce fait faire ressentir, à l'un des hommes le plus précieux pour lui, qu'il était là, sans néanmoins le réveiller. Saroumane ferma les yeux, voulait de ce fait deviner les songes de Sauron. Il imagina dans son esprit un joli bébé hobbit, d'à peine quelques années, aux cheveux noires, déjà frisés, avec de grands yeux céruléens perçants, une petite chemise à carreaux bleus et verts assortit d'une salopette d'un vert plus tendre. Ses pieds n'avaient que quelques poils, et déjà il en était capable de marcher. Il le voyait courir vers tonton Sauron pour lui faire un câlin, se blottir contre lui, frotter son minois contre le cou du Grand Maître. Saroumane se sentit, l'espace d'un moment, tellement bien qu'il en oublia le mauvais temps qui faisait rage au- delà de son antre. Mais la voix grave et autoritaire de Sauron retentit dans la pièce taciturne, ce qui eut pour effet de terrifier Saroumane.  
  
_- Mais que faites-vous là, pauvre crétin ! Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi ! Ordonna Sauron.  
  
_D'un geste, plus rapide que l'éclair, Saroumane ôta sa main du Palantire.  
  
_- Ô Grand Maître Sauron. Pardonnez-moi, mais mes mains sont propres, je les ai lavées il y a seulement 10 minutes._ S'excusa-t-il.  
  
_- Euh... Désolé... Mais j'y ai vu une petite tâche noire sur votre paume droite._  
  
_- Heu... Oui... C'est un grain de beauté, Ô Grand Maître Sauron._  
  
_- Mais que faisiez-vous là à me flatter ? Vous n'avez pas honte de montrer vos faiblesses à votre Maître ?_  
  
_- Heu... Voyez-vous Maître, Gandalf s'est enfuit à dos d'aigle et je n'aime pas les orages... et je vous ai entendu parler dans votre sommeil, donc je me suis approché et je me suis attendri devant votre songe.  
_  
Sauron se sentit un peu embarrassé que Saroumane ose venir scruter ses rêves, mais il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Après tout, lui-même, était terriblement seul du haut de sa tour, à l'autre bout de la Terre Du Milieu, en Mordor. Il lui demanda alors ceci.  
  
_- Mais comment se fait-il que Gandalf soit subitement parti ?_  
  
_- Je crois qu'il n'a tout simplement pas apprécier le fait que j'ai gagné à notre petit jeu de ''qui attrape le bâton de l'autre et qui le fait tournoyer jusqu'en haut de la tour ''._ Tenta d'expliquer Saroumane.  
  
_- Oh mais quel jaloux ce Gandalf !_  
  
_- Oui, et en plus il décide de quitter avant la fin du jeu !_ Saroumane prit la moue du Chat Potté. _On en étaient à ''qui tient le plus longtemps dans le vide du haut de la tour'', et vu que j'avais commencé avant lui, et que j'avais tenu plus de 2 jours, le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Il n'en était qu'à sa première heure et, il ne tenait plus, déjà il fléchissait, sous la pression. Son papillon est apparu, suivit de l'aigle, et il est parti, me laissant seul.  
  
- Pauvre petit Saroumane laissé seul face à lui-même._ Dit Sauron d'une voix toute douce, du moins comparativement à sa voix normale. _Tu veux parler un peu avec le gentil Sauron ?  
_  
_- Mais je vois là un tout nouveau coté de vous cher Sauron. Je serai honoré de discuter un peu avec vous.  
_  
_- Oui, on me croit méchant mais, dans le fond, je suis qu'un incompris.  
  
- Comme moi !  
  
- Vous savez, la seule raison pour laquelle je veux ce hobbit aux grands yeux, c'est que depuis qu'il est né, il alimente mes rêveries. Il est là, vêtu d'une petite salopette, il court vers moi en me criant joyeusement ''tonton Sauron'' et il vient me faire un gros câlin. Mais personne ne semble vouloir le laisser venir à moi. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de constituer une armée et d'aller envahir le gouffre de Helm. Pour pouvoir permettre à ce hobbit de m'enivrer de sa présence. J'ai mis comme prétexte l'Anneau mais... il n'a rien à voir avec ma quête.  
  
- Oui, j'ai aperçu ce hobbit dont vous parlez. C'est vrai qu'il donne envie de passer les temps à venir près de lui. Moi, voyez-vous, c'est Gandalf qui me fait ressentir ça mais lui ne semble point enclin à la réciprocité de mes sentiments. C'est lui, le vrai méchant dans toute cette histoire !  
  
- Alors là, j'adhère à votre théorie à cent pour cent. Je savais qu'en te choisissant comme mon Bras Droit j'allais faire le bon choix. Que nous nous entendrions à merveille !  
  
- Je suis honoré de ce compliment Grand Maître Sauron. Dites, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
  
- Bien sûr, allez-y !  
  
- Vous n'en avez pas marre de dormir seul ?  
  
- Pour être franc avec vous, oui, sentir le froid qu'oppose la solitude en attendant l'arrivée de mon Frodounet, ne pas avoir de câlins, sentir que l'on ne nous aime en retour, me manque vraiment. Et vous ? Vous vous sentez seul la nuit ?  
  
- Ben, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore fermé l'œil de la nuit. Voyez-vous, j'ai un peu honte de l'admettre mais j'ai peur pendant les nuits d'orages. Les autres nuits d'avant je dormais bien, puisque je savais que mon Ganddynouchet veillais sur moi depuis la tour, mais là, il n'est plus là et .... J'ai peur.  
  
- J'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait nous convenir, si, bien sûr, vous acceptez l'offre qui vous est proposée.  
_  
-_ Je vous écoute Maître, quoi que je ne sois pas prédisposé à refuser l'une de vos offre.  
  
- Bien, que diriez-vous si nous dormions ensemble blottis l'un contre l'autre ? Comme ça nous pourrions compenser les vides intérieurs qui comblent nos êtres.  
  
- Vos idées sont tellement plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Allons- y de ce pas ! Si vous permettez que je vous prenne entre mes mains pour le transport jusqu'à mes appartements.  
  
- Avec grande joie. Vous pourriez aussi me serrer contre vous lors de cette nuit ?? Moi aussi je n'apprécie guerre les orages. Si cela ne vous gêne point bien sûr !  
_  
Saroumane prit précautionneusement le Palantire et partit d'un pas enjoué vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'immense lit, Saroumane plaça Sauron sur la taie d'oreiller et s'installa confortablement sous ses couvertures. Il prit Sauron entre ses bras et le blottit contre son cœur, pouvant de ce fait sentir les doux murmures du Grand Maître.  


  
The End 

vous aimez... vouz aimez pas.. faite moi un review svp!! avec les yeux du chat pott


End file.
